Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
The broadband systems may have multiple elements that operate together to connect calls. Some elements may process call signaling while other elements make connections for calls. Alternately, a single element may be used to both process call signaling and to make connections for calls. In either system, there is a need for a system to provide for maintenance and administration of the elements. Such a system should be capable of providing the administration services for local or regional elements. The system of the present invention provides theses needs.